TFN 006
PM Caleb: Previously: You all went to the festival, played some games then seeing a familiar cloaked figure, you followed it in to the undercity of Bore. Once you got there you met An undead illithid wizard named Zuaosk. PM *** Dorid promised to help him! *** PM *** Dorid is a nice person like that! *** PM Caleb: Making a truce with this creature led to you agreeing to get a metal gem encrusted sphere from a Lord Norwell, emerging from the undercity you did some light snooping into lord norwell, and then decided to go talk to the captain of the guard Captain Shax Kelvyn who you kind of are freelancing for. PM Caleb: So it is currently mid evening and you are heading to the center of the city from the southeast corner. PM *** Arakas continues to head for the Captain's office with the others. *** PM *** Dorid too! *** PM *** Dorid does keep half an eye on Carl, too! *** PM Arakas: "So...out of curiosity...what are both of your experiences with breaking and entering?" PM Dorid: Breaking? What are we going to break? PM Arakas: "Breaking and entering, in this case, means sneaking into someone's house, without their knowledge, and stealing something." PM Dorid: Oh! I haven't done that before. Have you? PM *** Arakas smiles in response. *** PM Arakas: "It's never been proven that I have." PM Caleb: as you get closer to the center of the city you see the festival still seems to be going on, but there is more dancing and drinking than was going on this morning. PM Dorid: Oh dear. Well, we are all fast learners! PM Caleb: your group is getting kess attention and the guards you pass seem to be more interested in keeping the large crowds under control. PM Arakas: "Maybe we'll find out Carl's secretly an expert." PM Loom: I am clearly built for stealth. PM Caleb: when you finally reach the capital building around probably 9 P.M. for the first time you observe no guards in front or around it. PM Arakas: "I hope she's in. My trip over was ferociously uninformative." PM Dorid: Where are all the guards? PM Arakas: "...festival, maybe?" PM Loom: It does seem strange. PM Dorid: Maybe they need help! PM *** Dorid goes in! *** PM Arakas: "...I really wish she'd stop jumping in like that." PM Caleb: The door is locked PM Caleb: give me perception checks PM Dorid: Oh dear, it's locked! PM Dorid: ((9!)) PM Arakas: ((5...and so it begins.)) PM Loom: ((28, you're welcome.)) PM Arakas: (( :) )) PM Loom: They're closed until tomorrow morning. PM *** Loom points at a sign. *** PM Arakas: "Damn." PM Loom: Someone's in there, though. PM Dorid: Oh! Should we wait? PM Arakas: "...the person inside, can you point them out to me?" PM *** Loom points at a window. *** PM Arakas: ((Can I get a bead on if that's someone moving like they belong there, or if this is...well...a B&E situation?)) PM Caleb: (( insight)) PM Arakas: ((Not bad. 18)) PM Arakas: "...yeah, no, something's up. Let's move in." PM *** Arakas goes to try and, subtly, pick the lock. *** PM Caleb: ((thieves tools)) PM Dorid: I tried the door already! PM Dorid: Oh, I see. How exciting! PM Arakas: ((DAMMIT! Just a 14)) PM Caleb: the lock doesnt give and you all feel some kind of low level magical pulse come from the building. PM *** Arakas pulls away. "I swear, I used to be good at this. Ok, not getting in that way." *** PM Loom: May I try? PM Caleb: you start to hear running towards the building. PM Arakas: "...that's probably not good." PM Arakas: "Can you be fast and quiet, Loom?" PM Dorid: ... isn't it good that we sounded the alarm? PM Dorid: They can go in and catch whoever is in there! PM *** Loom shakes his head at Arakas. "That's not really my thing." *** PM Arakas: "...Dorid has a point. We should go." PM *** Arakas will attempt to hide and see if the people coming running are gonna go in after the burglar. *** PM Arakas: ((22 stealth! I did a thing, guy!)) PM Caleb: 5 guards arrive they see Loom and Dorid outside of the building. PM Dorid: ((Shoot, sorry, I had to deal with some glue.)) PM *** Dorid waves at them. *** PM Caleb: Guard: Halt what is your business at the capital building? PM Loom: We wanted to talk to Captain Kelvyn. PM Loom: THen we noticed that there was someone inside. PM *** Loom points at the window. *** PM Caleb: Guard: Who triggered the alarm? PM Loom: We did, when we thought there might be intruders. PM Dorid: There's someone in there! PM Loom: Seemed the best way to get attention. PM Caleb: one of the guards goes to unlock the door and most of them head in to look. PM Caleb: roll persuasion with advantage Loom. PM Loom: ((18)) PM Caleb: Guard : Very well if you are looking for the captain she is at the big political ceremony tonight. PM Loom: Political ceremony? PM Dorid: Where is it? What kind of ceremony? PM Caleb: Guard: second to last night of the festival, big event with all the political bigwigs. PM Caleb: Guard: Not as big as the closing ceremony tomoorow night but still big enough to demend the captains presence PM Caleb: More guards arrive now you two are led off away from the entrance as they start to search the buikldng PM *** Arakas will join up with them where they end up. *** PM Arakas: "Interesting." PM Arakas: "...what do you suppose the odds are our mark is also at this ceremony?" PM Dorid: Maybe! PM Loom: Probably, if he's a lordling. PM Arakas: "...what do you think? Worth it?" PM Loom: Worth it to what? PM Dorid: I think we should go get it! PM Arakas: "Kind of what I was thinking. We just need a way in." PM Loom: Go get what? PM Arakas: "...the sphere." PM Loom: I thought you were talking about crashing the ceremony. PM Arakas: "That might be better, actually. Wait until tomorrow when he'll definitely not be there." PM Dorid: I don't know what we should do! PM Loom: I meant the ceremony tonight. PM Arakas: "No, I get what you're saying." PM Arakas: "We could sneak in there and get some reconnaissance. Maybe communicate with the Captain." PM Loom: You keep talking about sneaking like we're not an odd loud elf lady and a clanky old warforged. PM Arakas: "...if you like, I could go by myself." PM Dorid: I'm not that loud! Am I loud? PM Loom: You get excited. PM Dorid: Oh! You shall have to tell me if I'm too loud. PM Caleb: Voice: he makes a good point you all do suck at going unnoticed. PM Arakas: "........" PM Caleb: a halfling dressed in dark clothes emerges from the shadows right around you. PM Dorid: I don't think I was trying not to be noticed! Was I? PM Loom: Me neither. PM Arakas: "...do we know you?" PM Caleb: Halfling: Technically no, but you did just ruin months of guild planning with your little interference right now. PM Arakas: "...you're with the thieves' guild." PM Loom: Well, no one told us. PM Dorid: Oh! Yes, someone ought to have mentioned something. PM Caleb: Halfling: We have a genius here. If you dont want to be eliminated meet tommorrow morning at the Golden Claw. PM Caleb: the figure mutters something and vanishes PM Dorid: ... that's very rude, was that a threat? PM Loom: Yes. PM Arakas: "...well, looks like we've got breakfast plans." PM Loom: Why? PM Arakas: "Why not?" PM Loom: I'm not being drafted by the thieves' guild just because they weren't creative enough to plan contingincies for an alarm. PM Arakas: "How about because we are trying to get an undead lich out of the services of a man who is actively murdering people, and they are the first people I've met who I know could help us with that plan?" PM Loom: They are apparently not good at planning. PM Dorid: They didn't seem very nice. PM Loom: I'm just saying, their assistance will come with a price tag. PM Arakas: "Possibly." PM Arakas: "Whose assistance doesn't?" PM Dorid: I don't charge people when I help! PM *** Loom points at Dorid. *** PM Arakas: "Dorid is the exception to every rule about people I've ever been aware of." PM Dorid: I am? PM Dorid: ... bother, I thought I was doing rather well. What am I doing wrong? PM Arakas: "You're unique, dear. Be proud of it." PM Loom: I'm not opposed to paying a price. But I suspect the thieves guild price is one we're going to keep paying and paying. PM Arakas: "Now you're just being cynical." PM *** Dorid brightens. *** PM Dorid: Oh, all right! PM Dorid: I don't think I have very much money to pay them if they want money. I don't like them very much, though! I think that was a threat! PM Arakas: "Look, I can't make you two do anything, but I feel like this is the best lead we've gotten so far on getting into that house, and I don't want to throw it away before I've heard the offer." PM Arakas: "...and maybe get a free breakfast out of it. It is the most important meal of the day." PM Arakas: "So, unless we wanna go say hi to the Captain, I'm heading back to the house." PM Loom: All right. PM Loom: I have some work I want to do on Carl anyway. PM Dorid: Oh! What are you going to do next? Can I help? PM Arakas: "Our other option is to split up. I'm good with people. I can meet with the guild alone and you two can check in with the captain tomorrow morning." PM Caleb: So you all head back to the safe house for the night? PM *** Dorid will go with the boys. *** PM *** Arakas does *** PM Caleb: so you head back, when you get there there is enough food for a meal and a note from the captain saying to meet with her asap tommorrow if you are still in town. PM Loom: I want to make it so that his former masters can't boss Carl around anymore. Might be tricky -- means wiping the old command protocols. PM Dorid: He won't forget me will he? Or anything else? PM Loom: I don't think so. PM Arakas: "Anything I can do to help? I swear, I am actually good with small, intricate devices." PM Dorid: I don't want Carl to forget anything. That might make him not-Carl anymore. PM Loom: I'll let you know. First I need to see if it's even possible. PM Caleb: So Loom and Dorid are working on Carl, Arakas you doing anything or just sleeping? PM Arakas: ((If I am not needed, I would just go to sleep.)) PM *** Loom would wake him if he needed his assistance with Carl. *** PM *** Dorid will eventually just fall over and sleep awkwardly wherever she lands. *** PM Caleb: give me an arcana check with advantage Loom to see if you can do this. PM Loom: ((16)) PM *** Dorid makes sure to tell Carl what they're doing the whole time she's awake, though, step by step. *** PM Caleb: give me 2 tinkers tools the first one with advantage. PM Loom: So, it's possible I can do this. If it goes wrong, it might end up doing harm. PM *** Loom is bringing this up before he goes any further. *** PM Caleb: ok PM Dorid: We should ask Carl. PM Dorid: Carl, do you think we should try to remove your first ordergivers' ability to make you do things? PM Caleb: Carl: If you say so Dorid PM Loom: He doesn't have a lot of self-determination yet. PM Dorid: ... I think we should. PM Dorid: I don't think the others are very nice to him. PM *** Dorid pats Carl on the head. *** PM Loom: All right. You're his guardian, so it's your call. PM Caleb: ok so now 2 tinkers tools first with advantage. PM Dorid: Let me know if I can help! PM Loom: ((Do I add any stat to that?)) PM Loom: ((I dont' remember how tools work.)) PM Loom: ((… in the game, I actually do know how tools work in RL.)) PM Loom: ((I't sone of the few 'normal' things I'm good at.)) PM Arakas: ((If you have prof in them you add that, otherwise it's a roll plus a modifier of the DMs choice, usually dex. Can sometimes be int.)) PM Loom: ((I have prof in them, what stat am I using?)) PM Caleb: (( Wisdom)) PM Dorid: ((Yesssss.)) PM Loom: ((23 for the first.) PM Loom: ((18 for second.)) PM Caleb: so for the first half of the night you manage to get Carl open and find where the orders are carved, and start to adjust them. PM | Edited 9:02:15 PM Caleb: Around Midnight Dorid Just falls to the floor like the night before and you keep going, you feel like it should have worked and you reseal Carl up as Morning breaks. PM *** Dorid snores. *** PM *** Loom looks at her. "I didn't think elves snored." *** PM *** Loom puts a blanket on her because fleshies get cold. *** PM *** Dorid might not be a proper elf, you guys. SHOCK. *** PM *** Dorid will not be the first to wake up the next day. *** PM Arakas: ((Is it next day?)) PM Caleb: yes it is early Morning mid dawn. PM *** Arakas will come down in the morning. He is likely bleeding out of his ears and eyes. *** PM *** Dorid will probably stay curled up on the ground snoring until someone comes to wake her up. *** PM *** Arakas will shake Dorid awake. "Alright fellas, team meeting!" *** PM *** Dorid snorts. *** PM Dorid: AHHH oh. Hi. PM Loom: What happened to you? That's not normal. PM Dorid: ... what's that coming from your face holes? PM Arakas: "It is not. Seems our cave dwelling friend felt it necessary to make his need for us to get this sphere of his quite clear." PM Dorid: Zoausk? Why? PM Arakas: "Don't know. He didn't feel much of a need to explain himself as he was causing my brain to hemorrhage." PM Arakas: "All he said was "FETCH THE BALL! SOON! OR SUFFER!" Over and over again." PM Dorid: Your brain hemorrhaged? Are you okay? PM *** Dorid pats him on the head consolingly. *** PM Arakas: "I think so. So, one way or another we are breaking into that house tonight. Captain Kelvyn was determined to meet with us, but I still find it prudent to see this Thieves' Guild associate. We can either split up, or do the guild first as a united front and then all meet with Kelvyn before lunch." PM Dorid: Well... do we need to lie to either of them? PM Arakas: "Possibly." PM Arakas: "Almost certainly this halfling fellow." PM Dorid: Then you should do that one and we can talk to Captain Kelvin! PM Dorid: That's a special skill. PM Arakas: "Oh, I will be meeting with the guild associate. I assure you of that." PM Arakas: "No offense to either of you, but I feel I am the only one here adequately prepared to handle him." PM Loom: I think that Carl won't respond to the anymore. And you're probably right. I might smite the guild people. PM Dorid: Oh! Is Carl okay? PM Arakas: "Carl, how do you feel?" PM Caleb: Carl: I am not sure... Arakas? PM Caleb: Carl: I No longer feel constrained. PM *** Dorid pats Carl on the head again. *** PM Loom: Good. PM *** Arakas smiles. "Good for you, Carl. I think you'll be just fine." *** PM Arakas: "Hey, um...Loom...you know that thing you do where you touch people and they feel better?" PM Arakas: "...could you maybe do that to my brain?" PM Dorid: I don't think brains are supposed to bleed like that! PM Loom: Yes, I can fix you. PM Dorid: Maybe we should go and tell Zouask to not do that again, it certainly isn't very nice! PM Arakas: "I think, if we finish this job, Zouask will not feel motivated to do it again." PM Dorid: Okay! PM *** Dorid pats Arakas on the head again, gently! *** PM Loom: ((10 hp back, where does that leave you?) PM Caleb: So Loom and DOrid are going to the captain, Arakas is going to the thieves guild, who is taking Carl? PM Arakas: ((That's above and beyond, I am back)) PM Arakas: "Oh, now that is the best way to wake up. Thanks, Loom." PM Arakas: ((With whom does Carl want to go?)) PM Dorid: Carl, do you want to go with me and Loom or Arakas? PM Dorid: Any of us will keep you safe, so you can choose! PM Loom: No problem. And I think Carl should come with us. PM Caleb: Carl: Very well Loom I will go with you and Dorid. PM Arakas: "...out of curiosity, why did you feel that way, Loom?" PM Dorid: Are you sure you're okay, Arakas? PM Arakas: "I'm as good as I was when I went to bed last night, at least." PM Loom: The fewer questions you have to answer to the guild, the better, I figured. PM Loom: Also, something to keep in mind, is that the captain is going to ask where you are. PM Arakas: "And I'm meeting with an acquaintance at The Golden Claw." PM Arakas: "And your first point is very true. Well, I'd best not be late. I doubt the guild has much patience for tardiness. If I can, I will meet up with you again at the Captain's, otherwise, let's meet in the main area of the festival." PM Loom: Will do. PM Dorid: OK! PM *** Arakas will leave and make for the Golden Claw. *** PM *** Dorid goes to talk to the Cap with Loom and Carl! *** PM Caleb: ((I created two chats groups to hopefully help my sanity lets see what its like to run two groups.)) PM Loom: ((Mwahaha.)) PM Caleb: You all meet up in front of the capital building. PM *** Arakas approaches with a much larger bag slung over his shoulder. "Lady, gentlemen, I come bearing gifts." *** PM Dorid: Hi! PM Dorid: We should rob the mansion at 8 p.m. PM Arakas: "Excellent. Good to know. And, I have us a ticket in." PM *** Arakas opens the bag, showing four servant robes in their sizes. *** PM Dorid: That looks like clothes! PM Arakas: "It is clothes. Servant's uniforms. Slip these on, add a bit of make-up and we can walk right through the servant's entrance." PM Arakas: "From there, we split up and try to find our prize." PM Caleb: (( I am going to end here if people want to squish or plan that is fine, but It is too late for me to do the manor.)) PM Arakas: ((That is understandable. Next time.)) PM Dorid: ... on? PM Arakas: "...on what?" PM Dorid: Slip these on? I already have clothes. PM Arakas: "...yes...but tonight...you're going to wear these." PM Arakas: "Also, probably add some make-up. Make you look a bit less striking." PM Arakas: "All four of us will. Even Carl...I'll...at least try with Carl." PM Dorid: Oh. ... I don't know how to do that. PM Arakas: "Ah. Well I can help with that." PM Arakas: "I've been disguising friends since I was five. And you're the easy one, in our group." PM Dorid: Oh good! I didn't even know you could wear different clothes! PM Arakas: "...ok, seriously. What plane are you from?" PM Dorid: This one! PM Arakas: ((14 INSIGHT!)) PM *** Dorid is so telling the truth! *** PM Arakas: "...you confound and confuzzle me, you know that?" PM Dorid: Oh! I'm so sorry. I'll try to stop. PM Caleb: Carl: what does confuzzle mean? This word is not known. PM Arakas: "Confuse, basically." PM Caleb: Carl: thank you updating language. PM Arakas: "I don't need you to stop, necessarily, Dorid. Just...who are you? What are you? Where did you come from? How do you not know all these things?" PM Dorid: I'm Dorid! PM Dorid: I'm a person. PM Dorid: I'm from out of town! PM Arakas: "...you keep saying that. Did someone tell you to not say where you're from?" PM Dorid: No, it's just hard to say! PM Arakas: "...the place you live is hard to pronounce?" PM Dorid: I can try, if you want! PM Arakas: "...you don't have to, but I'd like to hear it if you don't mind." PM Dorid: All right! PM *** Dorid wiggles her mouth back and forth a little bit, takes a deep breath and makes several sounds somewhere between shrill barks, screams and the yowls of some animal in terrible pain. Somewhere nearby, some glass objects break. *** PM Arakas: ".............?" PM Dorid: ((Actually I wouldn't be surprised if Arakas's ears are bleeding again.)) PM Loom: Huh. Is that up in orchard country? PM Dorid: I don't know! PM Arakas: "...I can't tell if you're insane or I am, but I think one of us might be." PM Dorid: Why? You look okay to me! PM | Edited 11:29:15 PM Arakas: "And where you're from...nobody ever changes their clothes? Not to sleep? Not to bathe?" PM Dorid: Oh, we don't have clothes. PM Arakas: "Oh. ...well that sounds boring. Complete lack of self-expression. When this is over, I'm letting you play in my wardrobe." PM Dorid: Okay! PM Dorid: ... it must be very hard to not be able to express yourself normally! PM Arakas: "...what do you mean, normally?" PM Dorid: You know, through movement and sound. Normally! PM Arakas: I mean, that's part of it. But how you dress, style your hair, all that plays into it. PM Arakas: "There's even body modification." PM Dorid: Style? PM Arakas: "...I have so much to teach you." PM Arakas: "So, we're going in at 8pm. Anything else Captain Kelwyn said?" PM Dorid: I like learning things. Um. She said we needed to find evidence and Carl's word doesn't count unless we can prove he's sentient. That doesn't seem fair, does it? PM Arakas: "...Carl's probably something of a unique case to them." PM | Edited 11:41:45 PM Arakas: "Laws don't always handle unique cases well." PM Dorid: Carl is special! PM Arakas: "Indeed." PM *** Dorid smiles. ***